films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series)
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (also rather known as Network Wiggles) is the Wiggles' third TV Series and first to air on ABC. It is based on running a TV show. The theme song is a shortened version of the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! song. It features new songs on this show which are later released on CD and DVD called Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. Wiggle Bay, and Space Dancing Episodes NOTE: This episode list is for the 11-minute versions. # By the Beach - September 30, 2002 # Swim Like a Fish - October 1, 2002 # Dressing Up - October 2, 2002 # Move to the Music - October 3, 2002 # Farm Animals - October 4, 2002 # Fishing Time! - October 7, 2002 # We're Building! - October 8, 2002 # Garden Fun - October 9, 2002 # Rhythms - October 10, 2002 # Dancing Time! - October 11, 2002 # Australian Animals - October 14, 2002 # Cooking Pizza - October 15, 2002 # Dancing Flowers - October 16, 2002 # Maracas - October 17, 2002 # Dancing with Wags - October 18, 2002 # Australian Music - October 21, 2002 # Hats - October 22, 2002 # Out in the Bush - October 23, 2002 # Captain Feathersword's Birthday - October 24, 2002 # Games - October 25, 2002 # Dorothy Visits the Art Gallery - October 28, 2002 # Vegetable Soup - October 29, 2002 # Water Play - October 30, 2002 # Let's Build! - October 31, 2002 # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga - November 1, 2002 # By the Sea - November 4, 2002 # Sound Stories - November 5, 2002 # Nursery Rhymes - November 6, 2002 # Dorothy Visits the Museum - November 7, 2002 # Musical Stories - November 8, 2002 # Sound Effects - November 11, 2002 # Dancing and Coloring - November 12, 2002 # High and Low - November 13, 2002 # Bubble Paintings - November 14, 2002 # Gym Time - November 15, 2002 # Where's Jeff? - November 18, 2002 # Reptiles - November 19, 2002 # Fruit Salad - November 20, 2002 # Ducks - November 21, 2002 # Hot Potato - November 22, 2002 # Nature's Best - November 25, 2002 # Squeak! - November 26, 2002 # Clap Your Hands - November 27, 2002 # Animal Fun - November 28, 2002 # Dorothy Visits the Aquarium - November 29, 2002 # Dinosaurs - December 2, 2002 # Watching the Waves - December 3, 2002 # Jobs - December 4, 2002 # Kitchen Instruments - December 5, 2002 # Flowers - December 6, 2002 # Romp Bomp A Stomp - December 9, 2002 # Finger Painting Fun - December 10, 2002 Show Format The format of the episodes have differed in many cases. *The original 11-minute versions of episodes were shown on ABC, usually only featuring 2 songs, with a News and a Music With Murray scene for odd numbered episodes, and an Anthony's Workshop scene, a Captain's Magic Buttons scene, and a Where's Jeff? scene for even numbered ones. *An extended version that lasts 22 minutes that aired on Playhouse Disney in America and available on iTunes will have a Network Wiggles News scene, an Anthony's Workshop scene, a Captain's Magic Buttons scene, a Music With Murray scene, and a Where's Jeff? scene, with songs (usually 4), short skits, and Community Service Announcements in-between. Segments *'Network Wiggles News': Greg hosts a news report with Dorothy as the field reporter and Captain Feathersword as the weatherman. *'Anthony's Workshop (segment)': Anthony hosts a show where he shows different crafts for kids. *'Captain's Magic Buttons': Captain Feathersword shows a Wiggle the many things he can do when the buttons on his magic vest are pushed. *'Music with Murray (segment)': Murray teaches children about different types of music and the soundwaves of the music. *'Where's Jeff?': A Wiggle gets another Wiggle or Captain Feathersword to guess where Jeff is sleeping in, and they wake him up at the end. *'Wiggly Community Service Announcement': The Wiggles are interviewed on what they are doing and given safety tips. Gallery Promo Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo.png|"1, 2, 3." Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo2.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo3.png|Jeff waking up Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo4.png|"Haven't you heard?" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo5.png|"We're coming to ABC Kids this year" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo6.png|"with a new show." Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo7.png|"Lights," Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo8.png|"Camera," Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo9.png|"Action," Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo10.png|"Wiggles!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo11.png|CGI bolts Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo12.png|"It's brand-new fun from The Wiggles, coming soon from ABC Kids." Theme Song Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggles WagsandTheWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles MurrayandJeff'sIDs.jpg|Murray & Jeff's IDs GregandAnthony'sIDs.jpg|Greg & Anthony's IDs Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong6.jpg|The Wiggles going under the bill-gate WagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags the Dog NetworkWiggles(Location).jpg|Network Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong8.jpg|"Lights" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong9.jpg|"Camera" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong10.jpg|"Action!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong11.jpg|"Wiggles!" TheBigRedCarinTVSeries3.jpg|The Big Red Car Anthony'sRemoteControl.jpg|Anthony's remote control Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong14.jpg|Remote control tunnel Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong15.jpg|The Wiggles in the remote control tunnel JosephinTVSeries3.jpg|Joseph Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong17.jpg|Anthony shrugging TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesandJoseph.jpg|The Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong19.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong20.jpg|Anthony and Murray Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong21.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong22.jpg|The Wiggles getting out of the Big Red Car GregandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Other Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action!TitleCard.jpg|''"Lights, Camera, Action!"'' TheWiggles'Scooters.jpg|Scooters Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong26.jpg|Captain and Henry GregRidingonScooter.jpg|Greg riding on scooter AnthonyRidingonScooter.jpg|Anthony riding on scooter JeffRidingonScooter.jpg|Jeff riding on scooter MurrayandJeffonScooters.jpg|Murray and Jeff on scooters MurrayRidingonScooter.jpg|Murray riding on scooter Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong31.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends Joseph,DominicandGeorgia.jpg|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong32.jpg|The Wiggles entering the studio Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong33.jpg|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia closing the doors NetworkWiggles.jpg|Network Wiggles Promo Pictures Wiggles friends.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeries3PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheWigglesinTVSeries3PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars LCAWPromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword in promo picture LCAWPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in a promo picture Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVSeries-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney4.jpeg|The Wiggles wiggling TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney3.jpeg|The Wiggles Dancing TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney2.jpeg|The Wiggles on Playhouse Disney bf855603264f4484b7e646aa63618ca0.jpg|The Wheres Jeff set TheWigglesinWackySpiral.jpg|The Wiggles in a wacky spiral (Not used in any of the original 11-minute format of the 52 episodes.) The Credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-Credits.png|The main credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-CastCredits.png|The cast credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-VoiceCastCredits.png|The voice cast credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-MusicianCredits.png|Musician credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-OriginalEndCredits.png|The original end credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Yellow background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|The endboard in a red background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Blue background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|The endboard in a purple background __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2002 Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Series 3